


Holiday

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Gladio relaxes for a day of reading. Ignis joins with something familiar.Written for Gladio Week Day 7Prompts used: Bookmark | Holiday/Day-off | "That looks better on you."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047463
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gladio Week





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are: the last day of Gladio Week! Ending with my last drabble, back to my usual Gladnis and fluff to hopefully make up for the pain I may have caused yesterday.

Gladio reclined into the plush armchair, opened book in hand. He removed the violet gladiolus bookmark, a gift that had been expertly pressed by his agile husband. Tucking it behind his ear, Gladio settled down.

Footsteps approached, and Gladio looked up.

“Isn’t that my sweatshirt?”

Ignis flushed. “Happened to find it in the closet.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow.

“Shall I remove it?”

“Nah. That looks better on you.” Gladio slapped his thick thigh.

Ignis sat atop Gladio’s lap. “Reading the day away?”

“You know it.”

“Splendid. Read to me, love.”

Ignis snuggling close, Gladio started their next adventure in print.

**Author's Note:**

> As a final note, I just want to take everyone who participated in Gladio Week. Whether you contributed or enjoyed the content, thank you so much for the support! I'm glad we could all come together and celebrate Gladio!
> 
> Be sure to check out the rest of the wonderful fics in the collection [Gladio Week](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GladioWeek2020). For artwork and other submissions, check out twitter [@GladioWeek](https://twitter.com/GladioWeek).


End file.
